WWE Big Brother
by Katherine Skylar Hart
Summary: 13 superstars and 5 rock stars are placed into a house for several months, competing in weird and wounderful challenges to decide who will be in the elimination row and who will be the HOH. All rights belong to WWE and BVB. I only own Katherine Lennox (The Dark Angel)
1. The Show Begins

**All rights belong to WWE and BVB. I only own Katherine Lennox (Dark angel)**

**The show Begings **

WWE heads of office had a great idea, where they would put selected superstarz into a house for a few months. It would be called the WWE Big brother, where the contestents had to compete in weird and wounderful challenges to aviod being eliminated from the house. To add a twist there would be rock stars, and head of house (HOH). Now that was going to be the main bit now come the hard bit. What would they be competing for?. Who would be the five rock stars?. Who would be Presenters?. and finally Who would the superstarz going into the house be?.

**WWE BIG BROTHER BEGINS**

"Hello, and welcome to the show, I'm the Million Dollar Princess, Stephine Mcmahon and one of the your two hosts" said the million dollar princess with a smile on her face as she looked into the camera. Then the camera turned to a young girl with midnight blue eyes and black hair.

"And I'm the Dark Angel, Katherine Lennox. We will be introducing a total of eighteen contestents into the WWE Big Brother house. Five of which will be rockstars and the other thirteen will be WWE superstars from both Raw and Smackdown" the dark angel said also smiling then camera zoomed out

"The contestents have to compete in a series of odd and unusal challenges, to avoid being eliminated. The first challenge of each week will decide who will be the head of house, and the other will decide one of the two contestents at risk of being eliminated." Said Stephine with a kind of serious face then she turned to look at her partner.

"The other superstar to be on the eliminaton will be chosen by the head of house, then remianing contestents go in to the booth and vote for the one they want to leave, the one with the most votes leaves. The first person to get a wrong answer on the second the challenge of the week will be the one up for elimination" replied Katherine still smiling and couldn't wait to introduce the contestents

"The winner will be decided by you the audience when the final two are left, so with that lets meet the contestents. Our First contestent is Captain Charizma CHRISTIAN CAGE" said stephine as Christian walk over to the ladies with a smile not saying anything just waiting for the next contestent to come out.

"Our next contestent is the four-fifty splasher JUSTIN GABRIEL" Katherine said as the crowd went a little crazy for the ex-nexus superstar, as he walk over he smiled a both girls and then gave a serious look to Christian before standing there being silent.

"Okay guys we do have some big legends in our superstar mix but we will make you wait for that. So here is the next superstar and that is the Chick Magnet, THE MIZ" the crowd looked at each other as he came out and only a few cheered for him. He walked over to the girls and took the microphone from Stephine before looking at the crowd

"Do you know who is going to win this thing and the prize at the end" said The Miz and then paused for a few minutes "I am because I'M AWESOME" The Mizz finished and then went and stood next to Justin and Christian waiting for the next contestent.

"Our next contestent has been in WWE before but with a different name, then he went to TNA and has come back with a new name and that is R-TRUTH" as Katherine said this he came out, doing his normal dance, when he got to the girls he gave them both a hug and stood there but as far from Miz as he could.

"The next contestent is the tag team partner of a last contestent and he is the owner of the finisher called the Trouble in paradise, yes its KOFI KINGSTON" said the million dollar princess. Suddenly appearing on the stage jumping around, then appearing with the girls and standing the next to his tag team partner. They looked at each other for a moment woundering who the other contestents would be.

"Now this next contestent is simular to one Justin Gabriel, being a high flyer, and a little insane with the moves that he does in the ring, he has also teamed with Kofi Kingston and many other superstars, he is EVAN BOURNE" replied the dark angel, with that he appeared on the stage hugging both the girls and standing the other side of R-Truth.

"Okay guys the next contestent, is not quiet a wrestler in the WWE but he is does work there, he is always at ringside not matter what the weather is or who is in the ring, he is one of the ring announcers, he is MICHAEL COLE" said Stephine looking at the crowd as he appeared he ran straight over to the girls smiled and, then stood next to Miz.

"This Next Contestent is one of our well known ones, he came to WWE in 2009, and had one of the best starts in WWE history. He is known by the names of The Great White and the Celtic Worrior. Yes guys it SHEAMUS" said Katherine getting one of the best reactions that they had so far, she looked at Stephine woundering what they would be like with the rest of the superstars that they had to come.

Sheamus walk over to the girls smiling the Irish smile, and asked for the microphone. Katherine gave him her one and then he said something  
"Well this is going to be fun, we have another five big names to come yet and the rockstars and trust me its going to be good in that house" as Sheamus pointed towards the door to the house. Then he gave the microphone back to Katherine and stood next to Evan Bourne.

"Okay guys, this one has to be one of the well known ones, he has been part of evolution, teamed with the Undertaker, been in elimination chamber, won Royal Rumbles and fued with the biggest names in WWE. He goes by the name of The Animal, he is BATISTA" as Stephine said the name, the crowd again went crazy he happily walk over to them once again giving the girls a hug and standing with Sheamus.

"Well these next two are known for being simular to each other, they have never faced each other in a match, or teamed with each other for that matter. But they have had confrontations in the past. One goes by the name of Mr Money in the Bank for being the only superstar to win that ladder match two years in a row. The other goes by the name of Y2J. They are CM PUNK and CHRIS JERICHO" said Stephine as the two walked out. Punk shouted his normal catchphrase, where as Jericho did his normal ring entrance both gave the girls a hug with a smile and then stood with the rest of the superstars.

"Now these next two are know for being a tag team, playing pranks on other superstars and the higher authurity. Their most recent would be the Spirit Squad, they also took over the raw show just last week. You guest in it, they are THE GAME TRIPLE H and THE HEARTBREAK KID SHAWN MICHAELS D-GENERATION X" said Katherine with that the crowd went insane as DX came out. As the others had done they hugged the girls and also gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Shawn Michaels stood next to Katherine, where as Triple H stood next to Stephine. Both awaiting the rockstars.

"Right guys, now its time to introduce the rockstars that will be in the house with these thirteen amazing superstars, so we are going to let you guys and these lot guess who they are, we will give you clues to who they are" said Stephine "They are band with three words in their name" she added making everyone confused.

"They are well known for their stage attire, make up and music" Added Katherine knowing who they are, as they were from her past. Everyone still looked confused causing Stephine and Katherine to look at each other and decide something.

"Okay guys we will give you two more clues before revealing who they are, so here it goes, they have released three well known albums. Those albums are We Stitch These Wounds, Set the World on Fire, and Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones" said The Million Dollar Princess, noticing the Jericho had caught on to who they were and that some of the crowd had to.

"Here is your last clue, they are known for they songs Knives and Pens, Fallen Angels, Rebel Love Song, Coffin, Wretched and Divine, In The End and Shadows Die" added The Dark Angel then most of the crowd and a few other superstars caught on to who they were.

"This is a special treat for you guys as they have took time of their schedule to come and take part in this show, ladies and Gentlemen plaease welcome the ones they only BVB, BLACK VEIL BRIDES" Stephine said finally putting the superstarz and the crowd out of their missery. As the band came out they were greeted by the crowd cheering and the clapping of the superstars, they went over and joined the rest of the contestents.

"Well what can we say other than its a pleassure to take part in this contest with some amazing WWE superstar" said Andy a little lost for words

"Can forget about the georgous Million Dollar Princess or the hot Dark Angel even it a pleassure to be in their company too" added Ashley not wanting to forget about the two hosts of the show and unknown to all the creator of the challenges.

"Can we enter the house please?" Asked Jake a little excited to start the game "But first can we find out who will be rooming with each other and what the rules are" he added noticing that nobody had said the rules. Katherine and Stephine nodded as to say yes and then looked at each other.

"The rules, Every week there will be two challenges, one to decide the Head of House and the other will decide the first person to be on the elimination row. The first person to be eliminated from the second challenge will be the contestent ont he elimination row. The other contestent will be chosen by the head of house, the one with the most votes will be eliminated but there is always a chance that you can come back. You can do what you want in the house act like you are at home, Whatever except start fires or flood the place" said Stephine in a serious voice as she said the last bit.

"Now there a six bedrooms so there will be three people in each room. In room one will be Shawn Michaels, Triple H and CM Punk. Room two will be Chris Jericho, Batista and Sheamus. Room three R-Truth, Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. Room four will be Justin Gabriel, Jake Pitts and The Mizz. Room five CC, Christian Cage and Jinxx. And finally room six will be Andy, Michael Cole and Ashley" said Katherine looking and some of their faces some where happy with it and others were annoyed.

"Now you know the rules and your room number guys enter the house and make yourselves comfortable, next week the challenges will begin" said Stephine as the doors opened to the house. One by one they entered the house and got comfortable and fimilarirised them selves with everything.


	2. Week 1

Week one.

The first week in the house, the contestents were all getting settled in. Shawn Michaels and Triple H were redecorating their bedroom with DX logos, slogans and team members. Cm Punk and Christian were arguing in the living room about which one of the two have the better moves in the ring. Kofi, R-truth and Evan were laughing at Jericho who was arguing with Batista in the garden. Jericho turned to leave and was brogue kicked by Sheamus, who fell on the floor laughing.

Justin was in the kitchen watching Miz being stalked by and told how awesome he was by Michael cole, he was trying not to giggle at the what was happening in front of him. Jinxx, CC and Jake were all writing music in the second living room. Where as Andy and Ashley were just Hanging out in their room, talking about anything, including their new house mates.

Suddenly out of nowhere Shawn Michaels ran straight through the house, going through every bedroom, shouting "I'm the Giggling Green Ghost", Jinxx, Jake, CC, Andy and Ashley all looked at each other, woundering what they had got themselves into. As Shawn ran through the kitchen shouting the same thing, Justin looked around and shouted the first thing that appeared in his head "Gobstoppers". Once again making Sheamus who had just walked in burst in to laughter again. Shawn stopper in his tracks and high fived Justin, then looking down at Sheamus giggling and laughing on the floor, Before dissapearing into the living room where Punk and Christian were. There Triple H handed him a megaphone, to which he stood behind Punk and Christian and shouted "I'm the giggling green ghost and i have the best moves". Giving Christian and Punk a heart attack, as they jumped a few miles Triple H burst into laughter.

After Punk and Christian jumped a mile, Batista walked in wounder what had scared Punk and Christian to make them jump like they did and, What Shawn and Triple H were laughing at. Concidering they were practicly on the floor laughing. Batista looked around to find that the rest of the house mates had entered the living room, with rather confused looks are their faces. As to why Triple H and Shawn were laughing so hard and what Shawn had been on as he was running around shouting he was the giggling green ghost.

"HBK, what have you been smoking?" Y2J asked as he watched on while Shawn and Triple H were rolling around on the floor, suddenly Shawn stopped rolling around and sat up with his legs crossed, looking up at Y2J.

"And why would you think that i been smoking anything?" Shawn replied with a little bit of a sad face and awaiting the answer to the question that he had just asked. Jinxx, Jake, CC, Andy and Ashley all looked at each other woundering what the hell was going on, as they had never seen this side of wrestlers before.

"Because not many people walk around a house shouting their the giggling green ghost, or fall on the floor laughing" replied Jinxx with a kind of cheeky smile, while also looking around at the other wrestlers and his band mates.

"Ah that a little insulting fella" Sheamus said "And hasn't Michael stopped stalking or telling Miz how awesome he is yet" adde Sheamus looking around to find that neither Miz or Michael Cole were in the room.

"Okay Jinxx, we were told to be us while we are here, that why me and H spray painted the walls in the bedroom, i'm running around shouting i'm the giggling green ghost and i'm pretty sure thats why Sheamus Brogue kicked Y2J outside about half an hour ago" said Shawn slowly getting to his feet. All members of BVB looked at each other woundering how Jericho was still standing if he did get a Brogue kick from Sheamus.

"Thats a point Sheamus, why did you Brogue kick me?" Y2J asked while turning to look at the Irish man, who was almost giving a mischievious yet innocent smile to all those who were looking at him. Then out o nowhere HBK and Triple H just burst into laughter, everyone turned to see what ha made them burst into laughter like they did, but couldn't figure out what had caused them to do so.

"I did it for two reasons, one because i was board, so i just did the first thing that came to my mind which was to Brogue kick someone, and two because you were arguing and give me half the chance i would have done the same thing to Christian and CM Punk, but they were given a heart attack by HBK before i had the chance" Sheamus replied

Finally the Miz walked into the living room closly followed by Michael cole as he has been all week, asthe rest of the room looking at him.

"What, Why is everyone looking at me like that?, And why are those two on the floor laughing when everyone else is stood there like statues?" Miz asked with Michael Cole nodding in agreement behind him. The whole room except for DX who were still laughing on the floor, just looked at each other before thinking of something to answer with or aleast a logical answer.

"Errrrr, we don't know" replied Ashley to the second question that Miz asked, he looked around at his band mates and then to the other wrestlers that were already in the room with him. All of them just looked over to the band with the look telling them to continue.

"Y2J and Sheamus were kinda arguing as to why Sheamus Brogue kicked Y2J outside earlier on, then all of a sudden DX here decided that they were going to burst out laughing for appantly no reason, and they haven't stopped laughing yet" nervously said Jake looking aroud.

"Oh we have no idea why everyone is looking at you, probably just because you walk through the door, when we were watching Triple H and Shawn laughing at fin air" added Andy looking at the two rolling on the floor laughing.

"No we were just laughing ... at Miz how he thinks he is the ... A...Awesome one out of all of us" said Triple H, inbetween all the laughter that was going on between himself and shawn. H and Shawn looked up in harmony to see Miz and Michael Cole looking down at them. Miz looking extremely annoyed at them and Michael equally annoyed.

"Okay for one, Miz is the Awesome one and he is brillent at fighting in the ring and anything you can do, he can do way better and he can make it look really easy" said Michael almost shouting at DX for what they said

Everyone in the room looked from Miz, to DX, to Michael cole, woundering who was going to say something next. DX just looked at each other trying their hardest not to laugh at both Miz and Michael Cole. Miz just looked furious at DX, the same with Michael.

"Shut up Cole, i'm sure Miz can speak and fight for himself" said Shawn with a cheeky smile on his face, Shawn looked at H and then back to the two he was having a mini argument with. Michael Cole was about to say something in reaction to Shawn but instead got the Sweet Chin Music. "Now Mizzio you will have to fight and talk for yourself" Said HBK as he gave his famous cheesy grin.

"What i do talk and fight for myself, and anything you can do i can do better, and quicker. You know why because" Miz was cut off by Triple H and Shawn laughing at him again, the rest of the superstars and some members of BVB had a smile starting to appear on their faces and a few were starting to laugh at the fact DX were laughing.

"You can do anything we can do but better right and, the reason why you think that you can do that is because you think that your awesome" said Triple H looking from Shawn to Miz and then back to Shawn again. By this time Michael Cole was starting to move around on the floor, holding his chin after the Sweet Chin Music that he recieved a few minutes ago.

"Hey I don't think that i'm awesome I know that i am and to be that all that matters" Miz replied, then he looked down to see that Michael was now sitting on the floor, still holding his chin mind, but he was slowly getting up. While DX were what look like planning something, most of the house had gone and, was now doing whatever they wanted to do.

"Mizzy we wouldn't say that you can do anything we can do better and, we defintly wouldn't say that your awesome" said Triple H with one of his mischeivous looks on his face "We would say that YOU SUCK" added Shawn looking at Michael Cole who ha finally got off the floor, after that both members of DX walked out of the living room and into the bedroom that they had spray painted earlier that day and the room that they share with Punk, leaving a rather stunned Miz and confused Michael Cole in the living room


	3. Challenge One

Challenge One

All of the housemates were called outside to the backyard, where they all saw this huge salt course. All of the housemates looked at the course and then to each other woundering what the hell the were going to have to do.

"Well Contestants, this course will decide who the Head of House will be" said Katherine appearing in front of the course trying not to giggle at the fear in their eyes and shock on their faces "You will all have one go on the course, where the winner will be come the Head of House and decide who one of the contestants on elimination row will be, you win the challenge by fastest time" she added, then she got everyone to draw a number out of the hat to see who was going where when doing the course.

CM Punk drew number one, so he headed very slowly up towards the top of the ramp and waited for the starting horn, when it sounded he ran down the slope on to the topple planks, he got to the half way point. When he started the second half he was about two planks in when he stepped to one and the other end flung up and smacked him in the nose, sending him to the water, when he resurfaced he rubbed his nose and continued to the next onstucle. The sucker punch he got past two or three with out being hit, when out of nowhere two of the boxing gloves came and hit him in the lower leg and shoulder, sending into the mud.

"Well it looks like sweet punky has just gotten a well deserved mud bath" Sarcasticly said AJ standing at the end of the course, watching on with anticepation, it took Punk a few seconds to get out of the mud and on to the next bit which happened to be the Big Red Balls. Punk jumped on the first one then attempted the second one, completly missing it, and scraping the third one before doing a head dive into the water. When Punk finally deceded the ladders on to the final part of the course, he ran and grabbed on to the swing then letting go and just made it into the dougnut. finishing in the time of 3 minutes 15 seconds.

Sheamus, Andy, Triple h and Justin Gabriel all went through the course, all managed to get to the end without any serious enbaressment or injuries. Sheamus finished in a time of 3 mnutes 5 second, Andy finished in 2 minutes 45 second, Triple H finished 2 minutes 15 seconds, and Justin Gabriel finished in the fastest time yet of excactly 2 minutes.

Ashley was next on the course, with the look of pure terror in his eyes at what he and his band members had gotten themselves into, then the starting horn went off and he rushed down the ramp, onto the topple planks getting past the first set and to the half way point, then got to the second set and ran right to the end, just as he was about to step to the end, the plank came flying up and he went sliding off the end. Resurfacing, he headed to the next part, getting half way across the sucker punch and got hit in the lower chest, but managed to land on the platform with only his left foot going in the mud. Next was the Big Red Balls, he got to the first ball and steadied himself, then to the second wobbling a little, then to the third, where he fell of into the water, then to the rope swing, he ran as fast as he could while holding onto the rope, jumping off the platform and swingging through the air, he just missed the dougnut sliding down the side of it, going head first into the water, from there he swam to the finish platform, finishing in the fast time yet a wooping 1 minute 15 seconds.

Kofi, CC, Evan, Jinxx and R-Truth were the next ones, to go, Kofi and Evan both ended up getting hit in the head by the sucker punch and getting a mud bath at the same time, CC and Jinxx both made it all the way, even making it across the big red balls, R-Truth having the best of the luck, making it without falling off of anything. Kofi made it in 2 minutes 12 seconds, CC made it 2 minutes 50 seconds, Evan finished in excatly 3 minutes and R-Truth in the time of 1 minute 16 seconds.

"Shawn Michaels, up to the starting podium please" said Katherine, holding the microphone with her trade mark evil smile on her face, Shawn very wearily made his way to the start of the course, knowing what Katherine was like, he did his normal and hugged her, trying to get away with not doing the course. Suddenly the horn went off and Shawn ran right down the ramp and made it across the toppling planks without falling off, which even amazed Shawn himself as he had that famous cheesy grin again, then it was to the sucker punch. making almost all the way across before going flying off the course and into the mud. Getting up with a little hestitation holding his ribs on the right side, he carried onto the big red balls, making it to the third ball before going flying and shouting "Drollymo" as he went down into the water. Finally he had gotten to the rope swing where so many of the contestants had fallen off, he grabbed the rope and took a few steps back before, running and jumping off the plaform, ending with the landing into the dougnut. Shawn finished in the time of 2 minutes 10 seconds.

Batista, Christian, Chris Jericho, and the Miz were the next four competitors, Batista managed most of the course but the sucker punch, Christian practicly dance his way cross, untill he went flying lessons on the big red balls, Chris Jericho was making up song lyrics while trying and failing at the dougnut run, and the Miz practicully fell of everything, while shouting I'm Awesome as he went down. Jake did the course pretending to play his gituar when he got past the different sections finally doing an epic fail on the last part, completely missing the dougnut and landing about half mile down the road.

Finally it was the turn off the litterly shaking and shivering Michael Cole, as he made his way to the starting ramp, where look on in fear with terror on his face not wanting to do the course but having no other choice as he was the final contestant to do so. As the starting Horn aired, he ran down the ramp, completely forgetting to jump on to the first toppling plank, falling down the gap and smacking his head of the plank as he went into the water, we he came back up he was coffing and spluttering as he didn't hold in breath when he hit the water.

"Looks like Michael Cole, just had a big gulp of water, when he didn't want to" said AJ while trying to hold her breath, mean while on the course Michael Cole was half way across the sucker punch when he was hit in the thigh and in the head at the same time, kind of making him eat his words he said before he went on the sucker punch and wiping the smile of his face. next were the big red balls, he started off okay, landing on the first one, then jumping on the second starting to shake, then to the third where he began getting a little cocky and more shakey, then to the fourth becoming even more cocky than before by shouting this is how it is done, the he jumped for the end of the section only too miss the landing and do a face plant before, doing a summersalt and ending with a belly flop to the water.

"Well I don't think that went as well Michael Cole though it would, especially with that landing" said Katherine while giggling, looking on from the top of the course, curious as to what was going to happen next. Back with Michael on the last bit of the course he was about to jump of the runway when he went backwards, for a running start, and fell backwards off of the platform and into the water facing a short swin to the ending platform, ending with the longest time yet of 7 minutes 52 seconds.


End file.
